A communication server provides access to communication facilities. For example, a communication server having a bank of modems may provide subscriber access to the modems for data communication. A communication server may be associated with its own dedicated communication network, or with an existing communication network, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
As communication networks provide greater connectivity and access to information, there is an increasing demand for data communication at higher rates. One solution to providing increased data rates is adopting improved communication techniques using the existing hardware infrastructure. For example, digital subscriber line (DSL) technology provides faster data service over existing twisted pair wiring.
Implementation of DSL technology requires a communication server that may operate as an interface between the individual DSL subscribers and the Internet Protocol (IP) network. However, processing many bundles of data from numerous DSL subscribers sometimes results in overflow of data at internal buffers of the communication server. The existing solutions to this problem require the use of larger buffers and/or faster processors, which increase the cost of manufacturing communication servers.